


Anxiety on Ice

by NatRipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Its short but cute, M/M, Nervousness, Post-routine adorableness, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRipper/pseuds/NatRipper
Summary: Yuuri is a quivering ball of nerves and Viktor has the utmost faith in him, to Yuuri’s despair.





	

Yuuri took a slow, shuddering breath as he laced his skates, resting his head on his knees trying to hold back tears. His nerves were wound tightly, strings on a guitar ready to snap as soon as they were plucked. 

He had practiced this routine for weeks, but still messed up a few of the jumps.

Viktor had been ambitious with the technical difficulty of this routine, placing no less than four quads in the free skate, two of which were in the second half of the routine.

Even with Yuuri’s above average stamina he had difficulties concerning the fast paced love song Yuuri had chosen, flubbing a combination, a triple salchow, and a quadruple flip all in one routine.

Even just thinking of the troubles he had been having worked Yuuri into a frantic, hyperventilating mess.

Slowly, he stumbled to the rink, feeling like a newborn faun, where Viktor was waiting for him patiently.

“I'll be waiting for your record-breaking free skate, lubov.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri, oblivious to the flurry of panic that jolted through him at this pronouncement.

Yuuri skated to the center of the ice carefully, ignoring Yuri’s jeers and Christophe’s catcalling as he tried to calm down.

He focused on Viktor’s cheering, picturing his smiling face as the music began.

Yuuri started off with a basic step sequence to heat up the routine, gradually moving faster and faster with a jump planned at the end of the sequence.

He easily flew through the movements, picturing Viktor throughout the routine.

Ching!

Yuuri messed up the triple salchow, saving it at the last moment.

He began to panic, only calming once he focused on Viktor's deep, lightly accented timbre, cheering for Yuuri in the stands. 

He shook off the error, fluidly moving into his next sequence in the ten minute routine.

He couldn't afford to get scared; he had to do this.

He had to do right by his fiance. 

And Yuuri skated. He skated without abandon, keeping the tempo and nailing his jumps and steps, keeping Viktor in his mind's eye the entire time.

When the music came to a close, Yuuri slowly opened his eyes as he panted heavily, sweat pouring down his face.

He looked over to the kiss and cry, where Victor was waiting with tears in his eyes.

He quickly skated over, barely managing to stay upright in his fatigue.

“Di- Did you see, Vitya? It was all for you.”

It's always been for you, went unsaid.

Viktor nodded, salty drops sliding down his face, shaken from their shelter in his shiny teal orbs.

Taking Yuuri’s face in his hands, he wiped Yuuri’s eyes carefully. Yuuri startled, not realizing he, too, had begun to cry.

“You were perfection, kroshachka.”


End file.
